carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Core
Hard Core is the eighth mission in Carmageddon II, located on USS Lewinsky. This mission is a combination of two types: targets and peds; as can be confirmed in the game's code, being that type #5 means "targets and peds". The player must destroy all the cannons with a very hard smack, or with a nearby solid granite car powerup, and must then destroy the ship's core. Afterwards, (s)he must climb the control tower and kill the admiral. Description Destroy the weapons systems, race to the engine room & destroy the core, then back to the deck & into the control tower for the evil admiral. The zombie version adds "zombie" after "evil". Walkthrough As the mission starts, move towards the gun batteries on the Northwest. Collect the solid granite car powerup that's near them (for future reference, the solid granite car powerups in this level are inside gray trash can pickups). After you touch them, even slightly, they'll be blown to bits (2/19). After destroying these two, head East and destroy the next two (4/19). To the East of the control tower are two more (6/19). If your solid granite car powerup ends, remember that there's one near almost all targets. After these two, head South and a bit to the East to find an isolated one (7/19). Go West and, next to the elevators, you'll find the last batteries on the top deck (11/19). After destroying these 4, drop down using one of the elevators to the middle deck.South of the elevators, you'll find a trio of batteries (14/19). After these are wasted, watch out for the elevators and go North to destroy the last batteries (16/19). After all these, you have two ways to go. Easiest way is to go West and head to the room with the elevator that goes down. Normally, this elevator isn't activated, but it is in the mission. Despite being deactivated, you can still access it in regular races. Seeing as the ride down takes a while, you can turn yourself to the right position so you can resume the mission faster. When riding, place yourself in the middle of the elevator and turn East, and when the elevator stops, go forward. Remember to pick up the 4 kangaroo on command powerups here, they'll be helpful latter on. Ride down this corridor, and remember that there's a door in the middle of it, so try not to smack against it. After a while, you'll reach the core room. The other way to reach core room which is faster, but requires good timing is to use closed door next to the passage going to the room with elevator. Pick a solid granite car found next to the turrets, go West and hit that door on the right - It will open. Head down the road to the small room and turn right twice. You will see a row of four barrels with Kangaroo on command inside. Now comes the tricky part - As soon as you start going door will open and you have to go down really fast to pass under next door that will start to close after few seconds. You will end up in a core room next to the core itself. Going that way can save you 10 to 20 seconds and provide you with extra Kangaroo on command. Unfortunatley the last door that closed behind you won't open from inside and you cannot use this passage to go back. After going down the ramp, circle the giant turbine and go up the ramp on either side. In front of you, you'll see a purple glowing light: the core. Look around and you'll find small rooms with big fans, blocked by glasses. Break into one of them and collect the solid granite car powerup inside. Proceed to break the bars that block your access to the core, and smash it (17/19 and after ~2 seconds, a harmless explosion will occur, making that 18/19). When you're done, go back through the door you came in to get out of the core room. (If you've entered there using shortcut: You need to go to the other end of the room and there will be accesible door) If you've taken enough time, the kangaroo on command pickups should have respawned. If not, then you're likely a good and fast player, and you won't need more powerups for the final jump than the ones you collected. (again: It does not apply to you if you haven't used the lift) Even if you took your time, it doesn't mean you're a bad player. Enter the elevator shaft to trigger its descent and quickly get out of the way. If you try to stand under it for a circus stunt, you may end up needing to restart this mission. Take the elevator again (and face East once more) to go back to the middle deck. Take the main elevators on the South again to go up to the flight deck. Turn North and you'll be facing the control tower. Start driving for some seconds, and when you think you're at a good distance, unleash 3 or 4 jumps to break through the glass. This might take a few tries, so that's why you collected so many kangaroo on command powerups. Once you're up there, kill the admiral to complete the mission (19/19). He doesn't show up as a blinking yellow dot, but rather, as a target. See also *Missions *Levels *Levels in Carmageddon II External links *Walkthrough on YouTube (easy difficulty) *Walkthrough on YouTube (hard difficulty) Category:Missions Category:Puns